The night job Bonuses
by Laybay
Summary: Mostly with fnaf songs. I dont know what Genre this would be.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Stay clam (Takes place in Chapter 2 of The night job, I do not own star wars rebels or five nights at freddy's)**

 _There's a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm_  
 _There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm_  
 _Keep my wits and stay alive_  
 _Wish I had a 9 to 5_  
 _There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm_

Ezra flicked around the cameras. He just needed to stay calm.

 _Every hair is on it's end; that's fine, I'm fine_  
 _Feeling my adrenaline; that's fine, I'm fine_  
 _I can keep away the creeps_  
 _Safely from my swivel seat_  
 _Somethings crawling through the vent; that's fine_

AS he was flicking through, the power shut down. "Uh oh."

The puppet toned in. His voice then went from Ezra's. To demonic

 _There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm_  
 _They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm_  
 _They just might drive me crazy. Hit me!_

Freddy: Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?  
Bonnie: Who's this, working at the night shift?  
Foxy: I don't know, but I don't think I like him  
Chica: He's so cute! I can feel his heart racing!  
Bonnie: About time we had a brand new plaything  
Foxy: Another yellow belly balking like a chicken (Chica: Hey!)  
Freddy: Listen gang, I say that we dig in

Ezra started panicking.

 _They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm_  
 _Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm_  
 _If I've learned one thing it's that:_

Ezra then said to himself. "Never take on one of these jobs again."

 _Don't respond to craigslist ads_  
 _I can see their second skin; stay calm..._

 _In the end there's only me; all right, all right_  
 _Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right_  
 _I spent Five Nights at Freddy's. Hit me!_

Chica: Hey, where did our new friend go?  
Freddy: Don't worry, he'll be back again tomorrow.  
Bonnie: So, uh, does he not go to the bathroom, or does he just hold it in all night?  
Foxy: Aye, he pees into a cup.  
Chica: Ew!  
Foxy: I've seen him do it with me own eye. We were both just staring at eachother. It was extremely awkward.

 **Thats it! Let me know which fnaf song I should do next! I do not own 'Stay calm' By Griffinilla.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2, takes place in Chapter 8. I do not own Mangled by Natewantstobattle**

 _ **We're back  
Revamped  
The madness never ends  
We're not  
Alone  
This time we've brought some friends**_

Ezra was everywhere in the cameras. In the dining room, in the back room. He was everywhere.

 _ **No doors**_  
 _ **No hope**_  
 _ **But you keep on coming back**_  
 _ **If it's what you really want**_  
 _ **You can be just like us**_

He was just so fast. The rebels couldn't keep up.

 _ **It's what we're made to do**_  
 _ **You act like we're to blame**_  
 _ **Wear a mask to hide yourself**_  
 _ **When really it makes us the same**_

 _ **A couple hours but it's feeling like days**_  
 _ **Now you're running out of power**_  
 _ **Leave you mangled and winding away**_

They just kept searching.

 _ **Step 1**_  
 _ **Check lights**_  
 _ **And empty out the hall**_  
 _ **Did you hear that?**_  
 _ **There's banging in the walls**_  
 _ **Enjoy your**_  
 _ **New job**_  
 _ **'Cause it might be your last**_  
 _ **If you find it's 6 AM**_  
 _ **We'll see you tomorrow**_

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

 **Chapter 2, takes place in chapter 8. I do not own its been so long by the living tombstone.**

 _ **Mira: I dunno what I was thinking,**_  
 _ **Leaving my child behind,**_  
 _ **Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind With all this anger, guilt and sadness,**_  
 _ **Coming to haunt me forever,**_  
 _ **I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,**_

 _ **Ezra: Is this revenge I am seeking,**_  
 _ **Or seeking someone to avange me**_  
 _ **Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free**_

 _ **Maybe I should chase and find**_  
 _ **before they'll try to stop it**_  
 _ **It won't be long before I'll become a puppet**_

 _ **Mira:**_ _ **t's been so long,**_  
 _ **Since I last have seen my son**_  
 _ **lost to this monster**_  
 _ **to the man behind the slaughter**_

 _ **Since you've been gone**_  
 _ **I've been singing this stupid song**_  
 _ **So I could ponder**_  
 _ **The sanity of your mother**_

Mira's spirit walked around the restraunt. The man behind the slaughter? The empire. She sighed as she thought of the empire.

 ** _Mira:_** ** _I wish I lived in the present_**  
 ** _With the gift of my past mistakes_**  
 ** _But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes_**

 ** _Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,_**  
 ** _is all I remember_**  
 ** _Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper_**

Mira smiled as She remembed little Ezra, Adorable little eyes. And his happy little smile.

 **Mira:** **Justification is killing me**  
 **But killing isn't justified**  
 **What happened to my son, I'm terrified**

 **It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,**  
 **I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.**

Mira silently cried, she was really sorry. She was sorry she couldn't be there for her baby.

 **Mira:** **It's been so long,**  
 **Since I last have seen my son**  
 **lost to this monster**  
 **to the man behind the slaughter**

 **Since you've been gone**  
 **I've been singing this stupid song**  
 **So I could ponder**  
 **The sanity of your mother...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own "nightmare" by natewantstobattle. I do not own five nights at freddy's. or star wars rebels.  
**

 _Just Sleep_  
 _Just Dream_

 _In the back of my mind_  
 _I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time_  
 _But I couldn't see_  
 _The monster was me_  
 _And no one heard our cries_

 _Now I've run out of tears_  
 _The time has come for me to disappear_  
 _Get me out of this mess_  
 _And away from this stress_  
 _Set me free so I can rest_

Cameran slashed at everything. The curtains, the walls, everything. He was fed up. They we're going to be tossed out to build new animatronics.

 _We're only kids who lost our way_  
 _But if we wait long enough_  
 _We will be saved_  
 _Just sleep_  
 _Just dream_  
 _This isn't fair_  
 _No we're not just what we seem_

 _We want to fly_  
 _But our souls are trapped inside_  
 _It's not a game_  
 _Not to blame_  
 _We're forced to hide_  
 _Just sleep_  
 _Just dream_  
 _It's only a NIGHTMARE_  
 _And soon we'll be set free_

He thought about what he did for the five children. He gave them new life, but was it really the right decision?

 _And I've been crying out for help_  
 _I know I bite but I mean well_  
 _Can you see my disguise_  
 _I'm different inside_  
 _Can you break this spell_

 _All the ghosts from before_  
 _They're knocking and they're breaking down your door_  
 _So please set us free_  
 _Now you have the key_  
 _Because I can't take the pain_  
 _No more_

He sat in the corner and cried, cried until he had no tears left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Song - Balloons by mandopony (Requested by Shadow Elise Bridger)  
**

 **I do not own Balloons by mandopony**

 **I do not own Star wars Rebels**

 **I do not own Five night's at freddy's**

 **Now I got a question from a friend yesterday, and asked "Who's the villain of the sequel to the night job?"**

 **if you don't want to know who it is, don't read the ending author note.**

 _ **So many years  
So many dark memories  
So many fears  
We've now put to ease**_

Haley, Luna Cruz, Luna Ciel, and Matt, all held there balloons close to their chest, it was finally time for their freedom, Gold soon joining them, her golden balloon close to her.

 ** _Pain makes you do_**  
 ** _Things you never knew you could do_**  
 ** _Is this all real?_**  
 ** _Or just déjà-vu...?_**

 ** _But now the party's over_**  
 ** _Now the guests are gone_**  
 ** _It's already past our bedtime_**  
 ** _It's already almost dawn_**

They all grasped each others hands, and let go of their balloons

 _ **Just like balloons**_  
 _ **We soar on our own**_  
 _ **Finally free**_  
 _ **From the pain of our home**_  
 _ **And just like balloons**_  
 _ **That no one will hold**_  
 _ **Free from the truth**_  
 _ **That no one will know**_

 _ **Just little children**_  
 _ **Not at all strange**_  
 _ **Until the lights went out**_  
 _ **And everything changed**_

 _ **Alone and afraid**_  
 _ **For oh so long**_  
 _ **Wondering what did we do wrong?**_

 _ **'Cause now the party's over**_  
 _ **And everyone is red**_  
 _ **I feel sick to my stomach**_  
 _ **Or am I sick in the head?**_

 _ **Just like balloons**_  
 _ **We soar on our own**_  
 _ **Finally free**_  
 _ **From the pain of our home**_  
 _ **And just like balloons**_  
 _ **That no one will hold**_  
 _ **Free from the truth**_  
 _ **That no one will know**_

Cameran, was the only one to remain, he still had business to take care of, and now, he had friends to help him complete it.

 _ **All of the pain**_  
 _ **Far in the past, yet**_  
 _ **Echoes of screams**_  
 _ **Forever will last**_

 _ **Just like balloons**_  
 _ **We soar on our own**_  
 _ **Finally free**_  
 _ **From the pain of our home**_  
 _ **And just like balloons**_  
 _ **That no one will hold**_  
 _ **Free from the truth**_  
 _ **That no one knows**_

 _okay!_ **  
**

 _ending authors note right now!  
don't read if you want to be surprised on who the villain is!_

 _the villain of the night job 2 is..._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _.._

 _.._

 _.._

 _._

 _._

 _Vincent! Aka purple guy!_

 _Now the night job two, will be longer than the night job 1._

 _maybe about 5-10 chapters longer._

 _Hope you all enjoyed this!_

 _Request songs if you like!_

 _-Chaos_


End file.
